monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cracked Canyon
The Cracked Canyon is very hot and dangerous place if you come unprepared. The monsters here are angry from the heat, and hunters need to stay alert and hydrated. Arenipents can easily ambush hunters from below the ground, Rathians can swoop from above, and the deadly Morator can make short work of any foolish people. Cracked Canyon makes its debut in Monster Hunter: Wyvern Instincts. Monsters Small Monsters Aptonoth, Apceros, Arenipent, Jaggi, Jaggia, Genprey, Vultus, Felyne, Melynx, more to come! Large Monsters Chief Arenipent, Great Jaggi, Boominghowl Great Jaggi, Gendrome, Desert Seltas, Qurupeco, Volvidon, Dusty Tetsucabra, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Dreadqueen Rathian, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Morator, Deviljho, Violet Glavenus, more to come! Areas Area 1 A somewhat grassy areas with a few trees where herbivores gather around and lounge in the shade. Large monsters generally don't show up in these spots except for the occasional Great Jaggi. The west exit leads to area 3 and the east exit leads to area 2. Area 2 Area 2 is where you begin your descent into the canyon. There are three large ledges to climb around on. The south exit that leads to area 1 is on the second/middle ledge. You can climb up to the top ledge to the east to get to area 4. Opposite from that, you can climb down to the bottom into the canyon for the west exit into area 5. Area 3 Area 3 is a lot like area 1, but bigger. There are no trees, but there is more grass and more larger monsters will show up here. In the distance to the west, you can see the giant tree that resides in the Treacherous Sands, showing that the two areas aren't too far from each other. The southeastern exit leads back to area 1 while the north exit leads a long way along the edge of the canyon into area 11. Area 4 Area 4 is out on the east side of the top of the canyon. It is rocky, and other canyon formations can be seen in the eastern distance. The area is perfect for large wyverns to sun themselves. The southwestern exit leads back to area 2 and the northern exit leads to area 6. Area 5 Area 5 is going a bit deeper into the canyon. It is shady in here, so cool drinks aren't needed. However, it gets especially cold at night, so warm drinks will be needed then. There are a few cracks in the walls with some minerals in them that can be mined. The eastern exit climbs back up to area 2 while the north exit leads to area 7. Area 6 Continuing along the eastern border of the canyon, it is still a rocky area, bit it's a bit closer to the edge of the actual canyon. In fact, on most of the west side, you can jump into the canyon and end up in area 8. The south exit leads back to area 4 while the north exit leads to area 10. Area 7 Continuing on into the canyon, there is a small stream coming from the north that falls into some cracks in the western wall, indicating that there may be caves beneath the canyon. The south exit leads back to area 5 and the north leads into area 8. Area 8 Area 8's walls are a bit more spread apart. There is a small stream traveling south of here. There is a large ledge to the east of the area. Above that is a secret area in a small cave in the side of the wall. The south exit leads back into area 7. The west exit leads into a cave-like space, area 9. North leads up into area 10. Area 9 This area is a cave like area with a lot of room. It is also the wyvern's nest, safe and tucked away. There is an opening in the ceiling for flying wyverns to enter and leave. There is a large patch in the center that is used for sleeping. The only exit is back through the east into area 8, but you can enter from the top of the area from area 11. Area 10 This area is a nice little oasis. It has plenty of grass and a couple of trees. There is a waterfall coming out of the cracks of the northern wall, forming a small pond that can be used for fishing. The pond is the beginning of the stream that runs through areas 8 and 7. The south exit leads back to area 8. The southeast exit leads up into area 6. Finally, the western exit leads up to area 11. Area 11 Area 11 is a large ring that is above the wyvern's nest. It is rocky and wide open, but it has a hole in the middle of it that leads down a one way shortcut to area 9. A rocky area that is very exposed to the scorching sun. The south exit leads all the way back to area 3, the north exit leads to area 10, and the center jumps down to area 9. If a monster happens to be flying or jumping over the opening and is knocked down or flashed out of the air, it can be forced into area 9. Notes *In areas 5, 7, and 8 if certain large monsters roar, rocks will fall off the walls. Category:Areas Category:Werequaza86